1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which generates a representative picture for a moving picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known image capture device generates not only movie data based on captured image data that has been obtained by capturing a subject image but also a still picture representing the movie data (which will be referred to herein as a “thumbnail picture” or a “representative picture”).
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-16729 discloses a technique for giving a thumbnail picture that has been generated based on a single frame of a moving picture a mark representing a feature of the moving picture.